Owing to the extensible function of the pull handle of a conventional luggage compartment, the end-users can pull up the grip hand and extend the pull handle when dragging the luggage compartment. This design, in fact, has offered a comfortable grip to some extent. However, when the end-users drag the luggage compartments, they can find that the inclination grade of the luggage compartment will also affect the dragging effect. Furthermore, when the conventional luggage compartment of such design is dragged with its pull handle extended to a fixing state, the top end of the luggage compartment will be tilted approximate to 45°. In such a case, as the luggage compartment presses the pull handles, the end-users will feel a sense of heaviness, which is directly proportional to the top end of the luggage compartments. Though the end-users can adjust the inclination grade to reduce the sense of heaviness by raising their arms, this action will surely lead to a sensation of aching.
Therefore, this industry shall assume the responsibility of making some pioneering R&D so as to improve the structural design of the pull handle and grip handle of luggage compartment.